


Day Thirty: After Care:Cuddles and Love;(Trafalgar Law/Vinsmoke Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Childhood Sweethearts, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji has set things he likes to do after sex,and Law of course lets him do those things,no matter how swee the are
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 49





	Day Thirty: After Care:Cuddles and Love;(Trafalgar Law/Vinsmoke Sanji)

Sanji laid on his Bed on the sunny,panting as he felt Law's cum dripping from him,panting loudly he watched as Law,was tucked into the duvet,ruffling his short ebony hair 

"So..I'm assuming this is-"

Sanji sat up and crawled to Law,placing himself into Law's lap,rubbing his head against his neck 

"Is where the cuddles happen..."

Sanji giggled and looked up at Law,who pulled Sanji closer to his chest,smiling 

"C...can you?-"

"Let me guess? You would like me to play with your hair softly,as it calms you down?".

Sanji pouted and nodded as Law shifted His tattooed fingers Into the soft blonde hair,softly stroking and playing with a few strands,Sanji snuggled in and Grabbed the duvet pulling it up

"Awww,you look so cute"

Sanji whined and gently kitten licked  
Law's collar bone,as Law smiled softly and played with the blondes hair,snuggling into his warmth

"It's un fair how warm you are"

Sanji giggled and smiled,poking his tounge out at Law

"Why's it unfair then Law?"

"Cause you make me feel sleepy"

Law smiled and pulled Sanji closer to him,reaching for the Water glass and placed it to Sanji's lips,letting him take a small sip 

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"But-"

"No buts,I love you more"


End file.
